Botanical classification: Heuchera hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Obsidianxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of xe2x80x98Obsidianxe2x80x99. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera xe2x80x98Obsidianxe2x80x99 originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Heuchera was selected from seedlings grown from select interspecfic hybrids that were open pollinated in the field in Canby, Oreg. Given its characteristics we know that Heuchera americana is in its parentage.
This new and unique Heuchera is distinguished by:
1. Almost black colored leaves.
2. Medium leaf size.
3. Compact habit.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.